Parallels
by darkTW
Summary: One event can change a lot of things. One event can shape the course of history, if something were to interfere with that event, life would not be the same, as Future Trunks finds out in this fanfic.
1. The End of the Road

Parallels - Episode I - The End of the Road  
by darkTW  
  
Author's Note: Episode I tells the first part of the story from the uParallel timeline/u point of view. Episode II will tell the first part of the story from uTrunks' timeline/u point of view, then the story will continue.  
  
-----  
  
Garlic Jr. has arrived on the planet Earth. He spread the blackwater mist and declared he would kill Son Goku and Son Gohan after banishing him to the dead zone many years ago. Due to the Interference of Gohan, Piccolo and Krillen, his plan has failed, and the Sacred Water has been spread thanks to Kami and Popo. But in a desperate struggle with Piccolo, he has opened up the portal to the dead zone and sucking up Kami's lookout along with Piccolo, Krillen and Gohan. We pick up when Piccolo and Krillen are stalling Garlic Jr and Gohan is being told to destroy the Makio star, the source of Garlic Jr's power.  
  
  
"GOHAN!!! NOWWWW" shouted Piccolo  
"NO, I can't do it!" shouted Gohan  
"GOHAN!, This isn't about us! Destroy it NOW!" shouted Krillin  
Gohan took aim and was about to fire when something hit him from behind which put his aim off. It was a person. The person said "Miss" and then vanished, but Gohan had already fired, but he missed!  
"HOLY SHIT!" shouted Piccolo  
  
"DIE YOU WEAK FOOLS!" Garlic Jr let out a massive scream and let out a huge energy blast, which vaporised everything within 50 meters of him. Piccolo and Krillen were sucked into the Dead Zone!  
  
"OHHH NOOOOO!" shouted Piccolo at the top of his voice, Kami was sucked along with him into the Dead Zone  
"aaaahhh!!! Maron!!!" Krillen shouted in pain.  
  
Gohan was so shocked that he threw himself off the lookout, just as Garlic Jr destroyed the whole thing, causing Mr.Popo to fall as well, as Kami had gone with Piccolo into the dead zone.  
  
"Curses! Now I won't be able to use the Dragonballs! But now that I AM GOD, I will need to become more powerful!!!"  
Garlic Jr. closed the portal to the Dead Zone, Looked up at the Makio Star, and then opened his mouth wide...  
"MAKIO STAR! I SUMMON THEE! I COMMAND YOUR POWER!!!"  
The Makio star started to glow bright red, then the redness seemed to leave the planet down to where Garlic Jr. was standing, and it went into his mouth! He suddenly transformed again, to a much larger and more powerful form"  
  
"HAHAHA! Now I possess the full power of the Makio Star, but it is now useless, and will not move - I must make another Army of Darkness and conquer the world, and kill that Pathetic Goku!!"  
  
Gohan and Mr Popo were falling fast. Gohan suddenly awoke from his trance of shock and grabbed Mr.Popo, he managed to land on Korin's lookout, where Maron, Korin and Yajirobe were....  
  
-----------------------  
  
Six months pass... Garlic Jr, using the remaining Blackwater mist, has managed to raise an army to darkness which has affected a large portion of the earth. He now has built a lookout of his own, orbiting the planet as he is now Guardian of the Earth. The peoples live in fear of him and his army of darkness. But now a large white spaceship is heading for earth.....  
  
King Cold and Frieza are on the bridge of his spaceship.  
  
"There it is Father, Planet Earth"  
"I see. We can destroy the planet from here."  
"No, Father. I want to have a little fun first."  
Frieza spots the dead Makio Star.  
"What is that, Freiza?"  
"I don't know.. it can't be the moon of Earth, it is too big, and it is in a high orbit, I would ignore it"  
King Cold views the Radar.  
"I see, look, there is the 'saiyan' returning home"  
"HAHA! When he gets there to meet his friends they will all be doomed! HAHAHA!"  
  
The remaining Z warriors are at Master Roshi's, along with Chi-Chi and the Briefs family, who are visiting. Yamcha, Tien, Gohan and Chioutzu are there. Gohan is still remembering when he let Krillen and Piccolo down.  
  
"Mom, I still feel bad about Krillin and Piccolo, after the accident.."  
"Don't feel bad, Gohan, there is nothing you could have done"  
"Yes I could, I could have destroyed the Makio Star!"  
  
Suddenly he felt a surge through his body.  
"Oh my god!" he shouted  
"GOHAN! Don't... oh yeah.. never mind. What?!"  
"Guys, Guys! I can sense something!!" Gohan shouted  
"What?" Yamcha turned around  
"Someone is coming..."  
"Is it Vegeta?" said Bulma  
"No... much stronger.. oh my god.." Gohan said, terrified "IT CAN'T BE!"  
"No! Not... Freiza??" said Tien  
"Oh no.. it is.. but it's like there is two of him!!"  
  
------  
  
Out in space, on the other side of the planet from Frieza's ship. Vegeta is travelling back to Earth in Capsule Corp. 3  
  
"Good thing I stole those supplies of fuel on Freiza planet 34, or I would have had to spend another two months with these earth fools!" Vegeta thought, but then something stopped him. "My god, what is that? I sense huge power.. Oh no... It can't be.. Frieza???"  
Vegeta picked up a scouter.  
"It's been so long since I used one of these things, now let's see... Holy Crap! That power is over 14 million! I better step on it to get back..." Suddenly he sensed something else "Another power?? KAKAROTT! He's coming home as well, better get moving!"  
  
-----  
  
Eight Hours later - Gohan, Yamcha, Tien and Chiaotzu are at the place where Frieza will be touching down, along with Bulma. Vegeta picks them up on Radar, and heads for that spot.  
  
"Look! It's Vegeta coming!" said Bulma  
"Thank heavens!" said Gohan  
"Why would you want Vegeta back?" said Yamcha  
"Well, we have no real powers here... ever since Piccolo died.."  
"Calm down, Gohan" said Bulma "It wasn't your fault, you know that"  
  
Vegeta's ship came in for a crash landing. He quickly ran outside  
  
"You Idiots! Get Down! Freiza will be here in five minutes!" Vegeta screamed. He pushed the Capsule Corp. 3 down into a ditch so Frieza would not notice it. He walked up to the Z Warriors.  
"Where's Baldy and the Namek?"  
"Well, a lot has changed since you've gone". Bulma explained the story.  
  
"So, Piccolo and Krillen died, and a freakish dwarf is ruling this planet now?"  
"Yeah, that's the main part of it" replied Bulma  
"Fools. If I had been here, I would have sent him to the next.."  
"Oh really, Vegeta, this isn't the time" Bulma explained  
"Fine" Vegeta grinned. "Oh as well, Kakarott will be here soon as well, about two hours' time"  
"Really?" said Gohan  
"Yes, Kid." said Vegeta  
"I think we have company" said Tien. Freiza's ship came into land, and everyone gasped at the power. They ran up to the cliffs where they could see him.  
"Everyone keep your power levels down! You don't want him to sense us!" shouted Vegeta  
  
-----  
  
Inside Garlic Jr's throne room.  
  
"Lord Garlic, sir, it appears we have some guests arriving from space on the other side of the planet" said Spice  
"I see. Send some men to go check it out, would you?" replied Garlic Jr  
"Yes sir. They will be there in three hours sir"  
"Excellent. No-one comes to Planet GarlicEarth without my permission"  
  
-----  
  
Freiza and King Cold emerged from the ship with their men.  
  
"Now all we need to do is find the Super Saiyan's Friends" said King Cold  
"Yes, father. Men! Search this area!" replied Frieza. Suddenly there is a rush of air and two figures appeared before them, they had not seen these people before. One was male, one was female. They seemed like teenagers. One had black hair, and strange black and yellow clothing. The girl had purple hair, and was wearing blue clothes. She had a sword attached to her back  
  
"Well hello. I believe we have not been introduced" said the boy.  
"I agree" said the Girl  
Freiza looked on.  
  
To be continued...  
  
Story (C) darkTW 2001. Dragonball and all related Characters (C) Akira Tomiyara, TOEI, FUNimation Productions inc. 


	2. Terror from Time

Parallels - Episode II - Terror from Time  
by darkTW  
  
Author's Note: Slight plot change from what it was going to be. I've seen more of DBZ in the 7 months since I updated this, so it was necessary. The story simply continues from here.  
  
-----  
  
"Try Again, Trunks!" shouted Bulma. That Kid was always trying so hard to do things without her help, but this time it was more than a pocket watch he was making - Bulma thought.  
"It's not working!" shouted Trunks back to Bulma. He'd just got back from helping destroy Cell and Androids 17 and 18 in his own time, and he knew of his presence in this time.  
"Try plugging them in the other way!"  
Trunks took the two wires and plugged them into the correct holes, but unknown to him, he was creating a short-circuit.  
"Ok Mom!"  
"Try it now!"  
Trunks pressed the button, at first nothing happened but then there was a terrific noise and it sounded like the time machine was going to explode!  
"MOM! Cut the POWER! It's going HAYWIRE!" Trunks screamed  
Bulma ran around the corner to the main power grid, she saw the time machine glow and it seemed to pulsate with Energy, she saw Trunks trapped inside, desperatly trying to escape. Suddenly there was a flash of light the second Bulma cut the power line, and the Time machine vanished  
"Oh.... my... god..." Bulma stared in disbelief "Oh... no.." She fell to her knees.  
  
Trunks felt he was being pulled inside and out of space and time.. moving not backwards and forwards through the time continum, but side-to-side. He managed to regain control and the ship landed at the co-ordinates that he left at before. He pulled himself to his feet.  
  
"Aw... geez.. i hit my head pretty bad.. What the hell happened?" Trunks checked the controls.  
"Hmm.. seems like a simple short-circuit. Ahh.."  
He got up and looked around... "Mother?"  
"What the hell are you doing in my time capsule, sh**head?" Trunks turned around and saw what looked like Bulma, wielding a shotgun pointing at him  
"Mother?"  
"I aint your mother, @$$hole, now get out of this complex before I call security!"  
"What are you talking about? Is this a kind of Joke?"  
"KID! I said get the hell out! Or i'll call security!"  
Suddenly another person stepped up. It was a teenage girl  
"Mom, who is this guy?"  
"I don't know, Bra, some straggler"  
"I'll sort him out" - Bra turned to face the flabbergasted Trunks - Something wasn't right here, he thought.  
"Get out of our home!"  
"Look, Lady, what is going on here - My name is Trunks..."  
"Trunks? You liar! How dare you insult my half-brother like that!"  
"Half-brother?"  
"You're gonna get it now!" said the woman who looked like Bulma  
Bra pulled off her coat and extended her arms and began what looked like a transformation - to a Super Saiyan! Trunks was feeling very strange and weak inside.. This seemed more than an ordinary transformation, it seemed like the one Gohan did, and it was!, thought the panic-stricken Trunks. The Girl's eyes were green and her long hair blonde and spiky.  
"Now, Get out or I will have to get nasty!"  
Trunks decided he'd have to take the Time Machine and fight his way out. He said:  
"No, you b**ch!"  
"YOU CALLED MY DAUGHTER THAT?" said the woman, and she fired her shotgun at Trunks!  
"Mother!"  
Trunks easily caught the bullet and crushed it in his hand.  
"Now it's time to show you my trick!" Trunks held down his arms and transformed to Super Saiyan, just as Bra did, and began to go USSJ as he would need the extra power. He leaped into the air, but then Bra hit him to the ground with difficulty.  
"How.... you cannot be a Super Saiyan!"  
"No time to explain, dear!" Trunks flew towards the time machine and grabbed one of its legs, lifting it into the air. He fired an Energy blast at Bra, hitting her to the ground.  
"By the Way, the name's Trunks!" Trunks shouted to Bra from above, and he flew off holding the time machine as fast as he could.  
  
-----  
  
Trunks was horrified. His own mother had shot him, and this girl who claimed to be her daughter attacked him, and was SSJ2! Then it hit him - he must have travelled here in the time machine... but why has everything changed so much? My TPS (Time Positioning System) says it is the right time..  
He landed in a forest where he placed the time machine.  
  
He decided to search it, as some things looked different to the one he had been trapped in earlier from his time. He logged into the computer - for some reason the password was the same as in his time!  
  
DIARY ENTRY. JULY 3. Hey, this is Bra. Buruma, my mother says the trip to the past to warn the Earth abo..shshissssss coming will take place tommorow, as the time machine is ready. My father today was sdahhissssssssss  
  
It seemed to cut off at this point. What did that mean, Trunks thought. Buruma? weird name. Sounds a bit like Bulma. He decided to conceal the time machine and waited in the forest. At night he lit a fire and slept inside the Time machine, but very restlessly. He was in a strange world and he intended to find out why, and how he could return to the one he knew very well to help the people.  
  
-----  
  
The next day Trunks returned to the City after hiding the time machine and checked into a public library. He went up to the librarian  
"Hello, do you have anything on recent history, like such as events in the last 20 years?"  
"We sure do, try this copy of 'The Struggle' by Son Gohan"  
"Son Gohan?"  
"Yes sir, he is one of the world's most influential writers"  
Gohan becomes a writer?, Trunks thought. Then he remembered he was in a weird timeline.  
  
Trunks took the book to a desk. He began to read.  
  
Chapter One - Garlic Junior's Wrath  
It had been 20 hours since Garlic Junior spread the blackwater mist, and the Sacred Water...  
  
Suddenly a young man weiring a large coat, wearing a hood, came up to him and sat down. He could not see his face. He made Trunks feel strange.  
  
"Hello Trunks" said the stranger. Trunks felt a chill down his spine  
"What? How did he know that name" he said extremely softly from the safety behind his book. The stranger put his hand on the book and pushed it don  
"Do you know who I am?"  
"No...mister..?" He pulled off his hood so Trunks could just see his face.  
"My name is........ Trunks."  
  
!  
To be continued...  
  
Story (C) darkTW 2001. Dragonball and all related Characters (C) Akira Tomiyara, TOEI, FUNimation Productions inc. 


End file.
